13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Jensen
|last_appearance = }} Matt Jensen is a recurring character in 13 Reasons Why. He is the father of Clay Jensen and the husband of Lainie Jensen. He is portrayed by Josh Hamilton. Early Life Matt had a hard time in high school, as he got bullied. He was in a chess club and took part in Knowledge Bowl. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Clay arrived home and asked Matt if he could use his boombox to listen to the recently received tapes. He asked Clay how he is doing and to keep in touch, because the school had sent out an email about Hannah that day. At first Matt kept reassuring Lainie that everything's fine with Clay and he's just going through normal teen problems, but through the season he starts to believe there's something going on. He tried to help Clay by having a few talks with him, but Clay still didn't open up to him or his wife. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Matt made his first appearance in the second season when Clay came home and found him cooking pasta with Clay's girlfriend Skye. When someone broke into the house by breaking glass, Matt headed upstairs with a bat, and found Justin in Clay's room. He and Lainie let Justin stay at their house after hearing about his home situation. Matt went to court with Clay for his testimony, where he found out Clay did drugs with some friends. They had a talk afterwards; Matt wasn't angry with him, but didn't understand why Clay didn't tell Lainie and him about it because Clay couldn't do anything that would make them stop loving him. Matt and his family got into an argument about Justin and Lainie helping the school with Hannah's case. He suggested to call social services, which Lainie disagreed to. He called Lainie and Clay out for acting like children and told Lainie they needed to act like parents, and sent Clay to his room. The next morning, Matt suggested to call Justin after Clay told him that he was gone. Clay interrupted him, asking why he cared and they should just let him go. Matt mentioned how he thought Justin testifying was important to Clay. After he told Clay that Lainie was staying at her sister because of the argument, Clay proposed to move together and start over. Matt responded him that this was their family and they could fix it. Matt and Lainie attended Hannah's funeral and wake. They decided that they want to adopt Justin. |-|Season 3= Season 3 Personality Matt is shown to be very family oriented, as he showed about how much he cares about his family on multiple occasions. Physical Appearance Matt has longer dark hair with a beard and has blue eyes. At the beginning of the second season, his hair is short; it grows longer again through the season. He often wears a button up shirt with a sweater on top of it. He is also seen in suit several times. Relationships Clay Jensen Matt and Clay aren't so emotionally close and have their differences like a typical Dad-son relation. Which sooner or later seems to repair as the series progresses. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * Trivia * He taught Skye Miller, Clay's ex-girlfriend, how to make hand-made pasta. * He thinks Lainie's brother is an asshole. * He has a PhD in Literature. * He mentioned that he teaches potheads. Quotes |-|Season 1= }} |-|Season 2= }} Gallery |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-030-Matt-Jensen.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-032-Matt-Jensen.jpg ; S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-018-Matt-Jensen.png ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-102-Matt-Jensen.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-021-Matt-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-023-Clay-Matt.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-089-Matt-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-095-Matt-Jensen.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-011-Lainie-Matt.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-004-Lainie-Matt.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-026-Matt-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-027-Matt-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-070-Zach-Karen-Lainie-Matt-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-072-Lainie-Matt.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-073-Lainie-Clay-Matt.png ; S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-044-Matt-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-073-Matt-Lainie.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-075-Matt-Clay.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-089-Matt-Jensen.png ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-002-Matt-Clay-Lainie.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-004-Matt-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-098-Matt-Lainie.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-012-Matt-Clay.png }} |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-045-Skye-Matt.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-048-Matt-Lainie-Skye-Clay.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-005-Matt-Lainie.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-015-Matt-Jensen.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-077-Matt-Jensen.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-103-Lainie-Matt.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-007-Matt-Lainie-Justin.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-036-Matt-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-041-Matt-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-090-Matt-Lainie.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-095-Matt-Justin-Lainie.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-098-Matt-Justin.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-084-Matt-Jensen.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-010-Matt-Jensen.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-012-Matt-Jensen.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-015-Matt-Lainie.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-017-Matt-Lainie-Clay-Justin.png }} References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Jensen Family